Santou
by skymont
Summary: Tiga bulan musim dingin, dua ribu enam.
1. prologue

**disclaimer:** _Digimon_ milik Toei/Bandai dan Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

.

.

.

**三冬  
****s**anto**u**

[prologue]

.

.

.

"Mungkin kita sudahi saja."

Mereka berbaring di balkon apartemen Ishida, beralaskan kain tipis warna cokelat tua yang beberapa bulan belakangan senantiasa disimpan di laci bawah televisi. Hal itu merupakan rutinitas favorit apabila mereka tidak tahu harus ke mana atau harus melakukan apa, dengan catatan cuaca sedang mendukung. Mereka akan menyaksikan langit bersama-sama, menikmati kilau bintang dan mungkin menyapa bulan apabila yang bersangkutan terlihat di pelupuk mata. Tatkala malam berubah dingin, Sora akan bergeser lebih dekat kepada Yamato, dan pemuda itu akan merangkulnya erat sambil menarik selimut lebih rapat.

Namun malam ini, tidak ada satu jengkal pun bagian tubuh mereka yang saling bersinggungan walau keduanya berbaring bersisian.

Meski demikian, Yamato bisa merasakan tubuh gadis itu menegang sejenak sebagai reaksi atas pernyataannya barusan. Sesaat kemudian, ada desah napas yang terdengar berat, tetapi entah bagaimana, Yamato berhasil mendapati setitik kelegaan yang ikut diembuskan.

"Maafkan aku."

"Aku pun."

Sora menoleh, memandang Yamato yang masih memaku diri pada langit malam. Tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, ia pun berbisik lirih. "Kita masih berteman baik. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Bahkan ketika gadis itu bangkit, masuk ke dalam apartemen sebelum mengantar dirinya sendiri pulang, Yamato tetap tak bergeming. Ada banyak hal yang seharusnya berkelabat di pikirannya—tentang benar atau tidaknya keputusan yang ia ambil, apakah semestinya ia menemani Sora mengingat hari sudah larut, juga mengapa barusan ia bersikap seperti tak punya perasaan—tetapi sepasang bola mata tersebut terlalu sibuk menyelami lautan konstelasi di atas sana.

Malam ini, Aldebaran dan Betelgeuse bersinar terang, dan Yamato Ishida menyadari dunia tidak akan berhenti untuk ikut berduka kepada siapa-siapa.

Mereka akan tetap berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, bahkan mungkin berbahagia di atas penderitaannya.

.

* * *

.

"_Tadaima_." Oh, _Kami_. Dia merindukan suara itu.

"_Okaeri_." Meski Taichi berhasil mengontrol diri untuk berjalan santai alih-alih menghambur ke teras depan, tetap saja ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan cengiran lebarnya. _Adik perempuannya sungguh sudah pulang_. Ia tengah melepaskan alas kaki, dan begitu mendapati Taichi berdiri di hadapannya sambil mengeringkan kepala dengan handuk, Hikari segera melompat memeluk sang kakak dengan senang hingga rambutnya yang basah menciprati lantai. Beruntung Hikari sudah terlalu besar untuk diayun—Taichi bisa menciptakan Sumida sendiri apabila demikian. Yagami Yuuko jelas akan memarahinya setelah ini, tetapi wanita itu pun tahu putra sulungnya takkan peduli.

Bicara soal ibunya, "Aku mau menyapa Okaasan dulu." Dengan cepat, Hikari melepaskan pelukannya, berjalan menuju dapur untuk kemudian mendapat sambutan yang hangat dari Yuuko. Taichi tersenyum akan pemandangan kecil itu, tetapi fokusnya segera berganti tatkala mendengar suara sesuatu ditaruh di lantai.

_Benar juga_. Ia hampir lupa.

Kepalanya berpaling kembali ke teras. Izumi Koushiro berdiri di sana usai membawakan koper Hikari, terlihat tidak nyaman. Tipikal Koushiro; pasti dia merasa senggan karena bertamu malam-malam begini. Padahal, kediaman Yagami senantiasa terbuka bagi pemuda itu—dan bukankah Taichi berutang budi yang teramat besar padanya?

"_Arigatou_, Koushiro," kata Taichi, memegang erat-erat kedua ujung handuknya yang kini terlingkar di leher. "Aku tahu kau selalu bisa diandalkan."

"Ti, tidak juga…."

"Kalian pulang pakai kereta?"

"A, ah. Kami naik taksi. Sudah terlalu malam dan Hikari-_san_ sepertinya lelah." Itu menjelaskan kenapa Koushiro tidak membawa serta barang-barangnya.

"Taksi?" Taichi membelalak kaget. "Wah, pasti mahal. Sebentar, biar aku…."

"Ti, tidak usah!" Koushiro tahu apa yang akan Taichi lakukan ketika pemuda itu sibuk merogoh kantung celananya. "Biar aku yang bayar. Bagaimana pun juga, taksi itu akan mengantarku ke rumah setelah ini."

"Koushiro, aku paham kau sudah kerja dan berpenghasilan, tapi—"

"_Tidak_. Tolong."

Taichi mengamati kawan lamanya tersebut, lantas mendesah. "Kau ini," mendecak, Taichi menggeleng pelan. "Tetap saja terlalu baik."

Koushiro memaksakan senyum kecil. "Ka, kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu," ia berputar menuju pintu yang terbuka separuh. "Sampaikan maafku kepada Obasan karena tidak pamit. Selamat beristirahat, Taichi-_san_."

"_Jaa_. Hati-hati."

.

* * *

.

Kepalanya seolah mau pecah.

Terduduk di meja belajar adalah Tachikawa Mimi, dengan kening yang mengerut terlalu dalam hingga kedua alisnya terlihat menyatu. Bibirnya menggumam tidak jelas, sementara jemarinya memutar-mutar pensil mekanik berwarna merah jambu yang ujungnya berhias bulu berwarna senada. Tren alat tulis terkini, katanya.

Masalahnya, mau sebagus apa pun alat tulisnya, tidak ada satu pun yang bisa membantunya menyelesaikan PR secara otomatis.

"_Uuugh_," gadis itu menyerah, membenamkan wajah di atas tumpukan kertas dan buku. Tidak ada yang lebih dia benci daripada matematika. Rasanya melalui serangan kotoran Gomimon tidak sesulit ini….

Tepat sebelum ia memutuskan untuk sepenuhnya mundur, sebuah lampu imajiner di atas kepala menyala. _Ide bagus_. Dia bisa minta tolong Koushiro. Anak jenius seperti dia pasti sudah menyelesaikannya dan bisa membantunya. Kalau perlu, ia akan memaksa Koushiro untuk langsung memberikan semua jawaban, sehingga ia tidak perlu berpikir panjang dan bisa tidur. Terkekeh usil, Mimi merogoh telepon genggamnya, mencoba memikirkan strategi apa yang bisa ia terapkan agar Koushiro mau memberikan sontekan. Ajak dia untuk berbelanja pakaian baru yang lebih modis? Atau—

"…c_hotto matte_."

Telunjuknya bersandar di dagu, mendadak teringat sesuatu. Koushiro sudah absen dua hari karena urusan di luar kota, dan Mimi tidak yakin apakah pemuda itu sudah kembali. Mau tidak mau, ia harus mencoret nama si Izumi dari ide bulusnya. Mendengus sebal, ia memencet tombol telepon genggam, dan akhirnya menemukan satu nama lain setelah menelusuri daftar kontak.

_Bingo_!

Semangatnya kembali sebagaimana ketikannya yang luar biasa cepat.

_**to**_**: Doc-kee-do  
**_DARURAT. AKU TENGGELAM. TIDAK BISA NAPAS, MAU MATI.  
_TOLONG_TOLONG__TOLONG__._

Pesan terkirim. "Hehe."

.

* * *

.

"_Otsukaresama_!"

Menggeser pintu belakang _izakaya_, Jyou melangkah keluar menyusuri jalanan yang sudah sepi. Ada bau sisa makanan yang lembap menguar dari tempat sampah di pojok, tetapi lama-lama hidungnya semakin terbiasa. Seekor kucing mendesis tidak suka kala ia lewat seolah manusia ini adalah sebuah ancaman, padahal mana mungkin Jyou berminat menyantap bangkai ikan sebagai makan malam. Angin malam berembus lebih kencang, memaksanya untuk merapatkan jaket. Perasaannya saja atau malam ini terasa lebih dingin?

(Namun, bukankah belakangan semuanya memang terasa lebih menusuk bagi_mu_?)

Indekosnya hanya berjarak tiga blok dari tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu, hanya saja langkahnya yang tak pernah bergegas membuat jarak terasa lebih jauh. Bukannya ia menikmati berada di luar, tetapi ada di dalam ruangan juga tidak pernah benar-benar membantu. Toh, mau bagaimana juga, dia tetap sendirian.

_Rrr._

Atau tidak.

Malas-malasan, Jyou merogoh ponsel dari tasnya. Dia bukan tipe orang yang setiap saat mengecek telepon genggamnya, apalagi mengingat dia selalu memasang mode diam. Dua telepon terlewat dan lima pesan, tetapi kesemuanya datang dari satu orang yang sama, dan Jyou merasa dia hanya perlu membaca pesan paling baru yang masuk untuk memahami keadaan.

_**from**_**: Tachikawa Mimi  
**_SENPAI _HIDOI_. AKU BETULAN MATI NIH._

(Ah, mengapa mudah sekali bagi dia menyinggung soal—)

Sebagai pengganti gerutu, Jyou mengembuskan napas pasrah. Cepat-cepat sampai rumah, kalau begitu. Tuan Putri bakal marah kalau tidak segera direspon, dan ia tahu malam masih akan berjalan panjang.

.

* * *

.

"_Kau tidak mengangkat ponselmu._"

"_Gomen_. Ponselku kutinggal di kamar. Aku sedang makan malam."

Gantian Takaishi Natsuko yang meminta maaf. "_Kau jadi makan sendirian. Tapi aku sudah membawakan kue, kok, sebagai gantinya._"

"Kau tahu kau tidak perlu repot-repot." Membereskan piring dari atas meja makan, Takeru mengapit telepon di antara pipi dan ceruk lehernya. "Kau sendiri… bagaimana makan malammu?"

Mereka memang tidak saling bertatapan, tetapi entah bagaimana Takeru tahu ibunya sedang tersenyum di seberang sana. "_Baik. Lancar, maksudku. Entahlah, Takeru. Sudah lama kami tidak melakukan ini, dan aku tidak yakin apakah aku melakukan hal yang benar._"

"Okaasan, ucapanmu kontradiktif," Takeru terkekeh. Mulanya bilang lancar, kemudian jadi tidak yakin. "Jangan khawatir. Aku percaya kalian sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

"_Jangan terlalu berharap, ya? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana semua ini akan berakhir, tetapi… aku akan berusaha._"

Takeru mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih. Hati-hati di jalan."

Mengembalikan telepon rumahnya ke tempat semula, senyum Takeru tidak lantas pudar. Ada perasaan lega yang kemudian menyelimuti—perasaan bahagia yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Walau sudah diingatkan agar tidak terlalu berharap, imajinya tidak bisa sedikit menahan diri. Ia mulai membayangkan apa yang bisa terjadi di kemudian hari, dan kesemuanya adalah hal-hal yang berakhir dengan indah. _Untuknya_. Untuk orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

.

.

Di dinding, kalender menunjukkan tanggal 7 November 2006.

Musim dingin baru bermula hari ini, tetapi Takeru sudah punya firasat ini akan menjadi saat-saat yang menyenangkan.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**note:** Hai, apa kabar? Ini Sekar.

Sekian tahun tidak menjejakkan kaki di sini, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk kembali sejenak setelah dari kemarin memulai program _rewatch_ Digimon demi menyambut sekuel Digimon terbaru. Karena, tentu saja, tri. membuat saya kesal sampai ke ubun-ubun (HAHA). Saya bahkan nggak tahu akan menganggap mereka canon atau tidak, tetapi karena cerita ini mengambil latar satu tahun setelah tri. berakhir, kita lihat saja nanti.

Cerita ini masih belum jelas akan mengarah ke mana, tetapi saya selalu punya angan untuk membuat fic dengan 28 kombinasi DigiDestined pertama. Karena saya tahu pemalas kayak saya nggak mungkin bikin 28 fic atau 28 chapter (tahu kan komitmen saya untuk multichap luar biasa rendah), saya akan padatkan beberapa duet di tiap satu chapter. Saya usahakan nggak ada yang terlewat. Tenang, sudah bikin checklist, kok. Dan kalau masih pada bingung, mohon maklum karena ini baru pemanasan… juga sengaja nggak diungkap semua. Mari kita jalani pelan-pelan.

Saya usahakan fic ini selesai sebelum musim semi 2020 karena takut tabrakan sama timeline seri baru. Kalau tidak selesai, yah, ikhlaskan saja. Ups.

Ada banyak yang ingin saya ceritakan, tetapi untuk sekarang: _hisashiburi_. (Dan untuk yang akan berkenalan, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_.)

Juga, _tadaima_.


	2. 01

.

.

.

**三冬**

**s**anto**u**

[01]

.

.

.

"Menemui seseorang, Oyaji?"

Yamato memungut mantel Hiroaki yang terjatuh sementara yang bersangkutan bersandar di pintu balkon yang dibiarkan sedikit terbuka untuk kemudian merokok. Mantelnya bukan jatuh karena ketidaksengajaan; pria itu memang meletakkannya dengan tidak benar, sehingga Yamato lah yang harus mengembalikan ke gantungan dekat pintu. Ayahnya bukan orang yang disiplin dan Yamato, mencoba bersikap sebagai anak yang tahu diuntung, harus senantiasa siap untuk mengoreksi tiap kecerobohan yang dibuatnya. Perkara mantel ini sebenarnya bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Yang membuat ia mengernyit adalah wangi _parfum_ yang menguar dari mantel itu.

"Wanita?"

Ishida Hiroaki hanya mengembuskan napas—asap putih membumbung sebelum menghilang dengan cepat ditelan angin. Namun ingatlah anak laki-laki itu menghabiskan seumur hidupnya di bawah satu atap dengan sang ayah. Ia tahu mana diam yang mengiakan dan mana yang tidak.

"Begitu."

"Ini baru pertemuan kedua. Entah jika akan ada yang selanjutnya."

Dirinya paham apabila Hiroaki memilih untuk bungkam. Hal lain yang ia sadari setelah bertahun-tahun tinggal bersama adalah peribahasa _buah tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya_ itu benar adanya. Yamato dan Hiroaki berbagi kepribadian yang sungguh mirip. Cenderung ignoran, penyendiri, sulit memercayai orang lain, dan payah soal berbagi perasaan bahkan ketika mereka terikat dalam hubungan darah.

(Dan ketika Yamato menemukan seseorang yang ia kira bisa menjadi tempatnya mencurahkan segala perasaan, orang itu justru _pergi_.)

Yamato menghela napas. "Kau tidak perlu bercerita kalau memang tidak ingin." Ayahnya telah menemukan wanita baru yang bisa memberikan gairah di kehidupan paruh bayanya. Sebaiknya ia tidak merusak momen ini dengan fakta bahwa tiga jam yang lalu ia baru saja putus dari kekasihnya.

"Aku mencoba untuk pelan-pelan, Yamato. Nanti kalau saatnya sudah tepat, akan kuberitahu."

"_Wakatta yo_."

"Besok aku pulang malam lagi." Dan sebelum putranya berpikir bahwa ia akan pergi kencan lagi, Hiroaki buru-buru menambahkan. "Bisa jadi lembur. Ada program yang harus kejar tayang akhir pekan ini, jadi entahlah. Belanja makan malam untuk dirimu sendiri saja."

Yamato merespons dengan gumaman paham sebelum masuk ke kamar. Sungguh apa pun alasannya, Yamato tidak akan menghakimi. Bahkan jika Hiroaki berbohong—bahkan jika pria itu tidak lembur dan malah pergi berkencan lagi keesokan hari, dia tidak peduli.

Mereka berdua sudah dewasa. Mereka bisa mengurus diri sendiri.

.

* * *

.

Lamunannya pagi itu dibuyarkan oleh ketukan di pintu yang tak sempat direspons. Adiknya keburu masuk ke kamar tanpa menanti izin, memasang senyum yang membuatnya seperti anak kecil dengan kedua tangan membawa setumpuk barang.

"Lho? Kau tidak memakai seragammu." Taichi mengerjap, kebingungannya berujung dengan mengutarakan sesuatu yang kelewat kentara. Alih-alih seragam sekolah, Hikari memang mengenakan kaus lengan panjang berwarna putih yang terlihat kebesaran karena potongannya yang nyaris mencapai lutut. Ia bahkan masih menggunakan celana tidur merah jambunya, walau rambutnya terlihat sudah dirapikan dan wajahnya tak nampak seperti baru bangun tidur. Sudah cuci muka, kemungkinan besar.

"Aku memang masih absen hari ini," Hikari menjawab ringan. "Masih capek, jadi besok saja. Aku bisa menggunakan hari ini untuk tidur sejenak."

"Tsk. Kau bicara seperti kau baru pulang dari Paris dan terkena _jet lag_." Dia bicara itu atas dasar pengalaman pribadi.

"Oke, _oke_. Mungkin mengerjakan beberapa tugas yang kutelantarkan."

Taichi menggeleng pelan. Dia tidak percaya bagaimana Hikari bisa menanggapi urusan akademisnya dengan santai, bahkan sampai sanggup membolos demi pergi ke Hongkong untuk beberapa hari. Mereka sama-sama duduk di tahun terakhir—Hikari di SMP dan Taichi di SMA—tetapi Taichi lah yang terlihat seperti sedang menjalani neraka. Mungkin karena ujian masuk SMA tidak seberat pertarungan merebutkan satu bangku di universitas yang prestis. Mungkin juga karena Hikari memiliki otak yang jauh lebih cemerlang dibanding Taichi yang bangganya luar biasa jika dapat nilai _enam_ di ujian ketika ambang batas nilai adalah _tujuh_.

Meski begitu, ia tidak bisa tidak bertanya. "Kenapa, sih, kau akhirnya memutuskan tidak ikut _juku_?"

"Mahal. Lebih baik uangnya untuk Oniichan saja. Aku bisa belajar sendiri."

"Oh." _Jadi adiknya juga sadar._

Benaknya kembali memutar kejadian beberapa malam yang lalu, tepat setelah Hikari bertolak. Taichi sedang berbaring di kamar, mengulang lempar-tangkap dengan bola sepaknya sambil mencoba untuk tidur, ketika menguping suara ayahnya yang baru saja pulang kerja. Yuuko menyambut suaminya, dan dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti kamar, Taichi bisa mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana Susumu menghela napas lega karena dapat tiba di rumah pada akhirnya. _Keretanya padat,_ dia berkata, dan Yuuko menimpali dengan tawa kecil. _Mungkin karena besok tanggal merah._

"Ah, ya." Yuuko kemudian melanjutkan. "Sudah awal bulan. Saatnya bayar _juku_."

Taichi menangkap bola untuk terakhir kali dan mendekapnya. Dia bisa membayangkan ayahnya tengah membuka kulkas dan mencari sekaleng bir.

"Berapa pastinya?"

"_Uhm_. Lima puluh ribu…."

Ada keheningan. Susumu pasti sedang berpikir, tetapi Yuuko kembali menyambung. "Bulan depan, ada tambahan dua puluh lima ribu untuk program intensif tiga puluh hari terakhir."

"_Sou ka_," nada ayahnya kini terdengar pasrah. "Tidak kusangka biaya bimbingan belajar bisa semahal itu."

"Apa boleh buat. Taichi benar-benar membutuhkannya. Tapi aku yakin dia akan berhasil, jadi kita harus mendukungnya sebisa mungkin, ya?"

Pembicaraan mereka berlanjut dengan hal-hal yang lebih teknis—soal bagaimana cara membayar dan kapan persisnya harus dibayar—tetapi Taichi sudah terlanjur merenung. Mencuri dengar konversasi kedua orang tuanya bukan lagi sesuatu yang ganjil usai dia beranjak besar, walau kadang ada beberapa topik yang masih jauh dari jangkauannya. Hikari—satu-satunya manusia yang terlihat bak malaikat di mata Taichi—dan semua anak pun pasti sering melakukannya. Namun, _dirinya_ lah yang menjadi topik utama dalam obrolan barusan, dan menilai cara bicara Susumu yang seperti mengeluh, Taichi tidak bisa berhenti merasa bersalah sejak itu.

"Hei," sahutnya kepada Hikari. "Menurutmu… apakah aku menjadi beban bagi keluarga kita? Kau tahu, dengan biaya _juku_—"

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Kami semua bersedia melakukan ini untukmu, Oniichan. Bukankah itu artinya keluarga? Hal terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan adalah belajar dengan giat, lulus dengan nilai yang bagus, lalu masuk universitas."

Taichi terdiam. _Tetap saja…._

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum memberikanmu oleh-oleh. Ini," Hikari mengoper sebuah kaus yang dilipat—setidaknya sampai Taichi memutuskan untuk membukanya. Warnanya kuning, dengan tulisan Mandarin merah besar-besar yang diterjemahkan dalam abjad Latin di bagian bawahnya. Ada foto orang tersebut di tengahnya, hitam-putih dengan efek _posterize_, sedang berpose dalam kuda-kuda ala _kung fu_.

"Bruce Lee." Taichi membaca. "Terima kasih. Ini cukup keren."

"Bagus, kan? Aku juga membelikan satu yang mirip untuk Daisuke."

"_Oi, oi_. Kenapa dia juga ikut dibelikan kaus?" Berlagak seperti anak kecil yang mengambek, Taichi merengut sebal. "Kukira ini istimewa untukku."

"Tenang saja. Supaya kau merasa istimewa, kubelikan dua oleh-oleh." Hikari mengoper lipatan lain yang berwarna abu-abu gelap. _Lagi-lagi kaus_, mulanya Taichi menduga. Namun begitu Taichi membentangkannya—menampilkan dengan jelas aksara Cina berwarna putih yang tak ia ketahui artinya—dan memerhatikan ada kerutan karet di bagian atas, barulah ia menyadari kalau itu terlalu pendek untuk sebuah kaus.

"_B, bokser_?!" Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. "Apa-apaan—?!"

Hikari tertawa jahil, puas dengan perubahan ekspresi kakaknya yang sesuai ekspektasi. Taichi memerhatikan celana pendek itu dengan syok. Yagami bersaudara memang luar biasa dekat, tetapi mendapatkan _pakaian dalam_ dari adik _perempuan_mu yang kau anggap sebagai orang suci tetap saja terasa janggal.

"Aku boleh titip untuk Sora-_san_ sekalian?" Kali ini, Hikari menyerahkan lipatan yang lebih tebal, berwarna merah dengan motif bebungaan emas. "Aku tahu belakangan dia suka merancang pakaian sendiri, jadi lebih baik membawakannya bahan. Kuharap potongannya cukup untuk setidaknya membuat rok."

"Baiklah—"

"Hati-hati membawanya. Itu yang paling mahal."

"_Sungguh_, Hikari? Pertama Daisuke, lalu sekarang Sora. Apakah aku masih berarti untukmu?"

"Percayalah kalau aku memberikanmu sepasang celana bokser, itu berarti aku sangat, sangat, _sangat_ menyayangimu," ujar Hikari. "Nah. Bukankah sudah saatnya kamu berangkat sebelum terlambat, Oniichan?"

.

* * *

.

Ia tidak yakin apa yang membuat Koushiro akhirnya menoleh ke belakang; panggilannya barusan atau suara sepeda yang direm sejenak sebelum dikayuh dengan cepat agar bisa menyusul. Kini mereka berdiri bersisian, dan Taichi memutuskan untuk turun dan menuntun sepedanya sementara mereka berjalan bersama menuju sekolah yang sudah terlihat di pelupuk mata.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_."

"Kukira kau mengambil absen satu hari lagi seperti Hikari."

Bibirnya mengatup dengan rapat sampai membentuk garis lurus untuk sesaat. "Ti, tidak. Kupikir aku sudah ketinggalan banyak pelajaran."

"Koushiro. Kau hanya absen dua hari." _Astaga_. Bocah ini selalu ingin menjadi yang paling rajin, kadang Taichi malu hanya dengan berdiri di sampingnya seperti sekarang. "Jumat kemarin, kan, tanggal merah. Kamu mungkin hanya melewatkan icip-icip kue cokelat enak di kelas _kateika_."

"Entahlah. Jadwal kelasku di hari Senin dan Selasa cukup padat…."

"Dan Mimi pasti sudah mengurus semua itu, kan?"

"_Tentu saja_!" Terkejut rasanya kurang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan reaksi Koushiro dan Taichi. Jantung mereka seakan mau copot begitu merasakan dua lengan yang memiting masing-masing leher. Tidak perlu memeriksa dua kali untuk mengetahui siapa yang tiba-tiba merangkul mereka dari belakang. Suara seenergik itu sudah pasti milik si gadis Tachikawa—_panjang umurnya_.

"_Mimi_. Kau paham, kan, yang barusan itu bisa membuat kami _pingsan_ apabila tidak _tewas_?"

"Tenang saja, Chi-_chan_. Aku sudah pernah ikut latihan CPR di kelas olahraga, jadi aku bisa memberikan napas buatan supaya kau tetap hidup, _ne_, Koucchan?"

Dia tidak tahu mengapa Mimi mencari konfirmasi kepadanya, tetapi wajah Koushiro langsung memerah padam. Dalam sekali sentakan, ia berhasil meloloskan diri dari tangan Mimi, lantas dengan sigap mengambil jarak beberapa langkah menjauh. "Na, napas buatan apa?!" tanyanya dengan panik.

"Aaah, lihat dia. Masih saja malu-malu kalau berada di dekatku—"

"H, HAL SEPERTI _ITU_ bukan sesuatu untuk dibercandakan, tahu?!"

Mimi terperanjat. Dia tidak menyangka Koushiro akan meninggikan suaranya gara-gara leluconnya. "_Oi, oi_. Aku, kan, cuma bercanda. Santai saja, ya ampun," Mimi mencebik. "Kenapa kau jadi sensitif begitu, sih, setelah pulang…. Oh, ya! Mana oleh-oleh untukku?"

"Ah, benar juga." Koushiro meletakkan ranselnya di atas sadel sepeda Taichi, mengeluarkan kantung kertas kecil yang kemudian diserahkan ke Mimi. "Hikari-_san_ bilang warnanya mengingatkannya akan lambangmu."

Dengan semangat, Mimi menggeledah isi kantung dan memekik kegirangan tatkala menarik keluar sebuah gelang berhias untaian giok. "_Kiirei_!" Tidak tanggung-tanggung, ia langsung mengenakannya di tangan kiri. Matanya tidak lantas berhenti memandang aksesoris itu dengan kagum, tetapi begitu ia menangkap sosok familiar yang tengah berjalan melintasi gerbang sekolah, Mimi langsung melambaikan tangan. "Sora-_chaaan_! Sini, lihat gelang baruku!"

"Eh?" Takenouchi Sora menghentikan langkah, berbelok menuju tempat parkir sepeda, keheranan karena tiga kawannya bergemul di sana alih-alih masuk kelas. "Ada apa ini?"

"Kau juga dapat oleh-oleh dari Hikari, tenang saja," Taichi mengibaskan tangan. "Nanti kuserahkan di kelas."

"Sora-_san_, apabila kau tidak keberatan, boleh aku titip oleh-oleh untuk Yamato-_san_ juga?" Koushiro segera menimpali, tetapi sebelum Sora sempat menjawab, Mimi keburu berseloroh sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Merepotkan sekali. Kenapa ada oleh-oleh yang dipegang Hikari-_chan_ dan ada yang kamu pegang?"

"Err… sebab koperku terlalu penuh akan barang-barang elektronik yang kubeli di Wan Chai, jadi kami membagi dua. Yang besar dipegang Hikari, dan yang kecil aku—"

"_Tunggu dulu_. Maksudmu oleh-oleh untuk Sora-_chan_ lebih besar dari punyaku?"

"Ta, tapi punyamu, kan, giok—"

"_Hidoi_, Koucchan! Padahal aku yang membuat catatan pelajaran untukmu selama absen!"

"O, oh, Yamato-_san_!" Koushiro beruntung karena kebetulan ia mendapati Yamato melintas tidak jauh dari sana. Tangannya melambai-lambai dengan cepat, berharap pemuda itu akan menyadari keberadaannya.

Yamato mengerling. "Hm? Koushiro?" Lalu ia menyadari tidak hanya si pemuda Izumi yang ada di sana, tetapi juga Mimi, Taichi, dan— "_Gomen ne_. Aku duluan, ya. Ada PR yang belum selesai." Suaranya agak dikencangkan berhubung jarak yang memisahkan, lalu dia beranjak tanpa menoleh lagi.

"Ya, Yamato-_san_, ini cuma sebentar, kok!" Buru-buru Koushiro menyandang tasnya kembali, mencoba mengejar kawannya sambil mencari-cari plektrum gitar yang sudah ia bawakan.

"Koucchan, _matte_!" Mimi pun turut berlari mengikuti teman sekelasnya.

Sora menautkan kedua tangannya pada strap tasnya, memandangi satu per satu kawannya menghilang dari pandangan. Ada gurat lesu yang sedikit terlukis di sana, tetapi tidak lama kemudian, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu di puncak kepalanya yang membuat poninya turut teracak menutupi pandangan.

"_Nani_…." Ia mengangkat tangan, meraih sesuatu yang tersampir menutupi kepala. Matanya membelalak menemukan sepotong kain cantik yang terurai, menampilkan ornamen indah khas Tiongkok yang dijahit dengan benang emas. Menoleh ke belakang, pelaku yang mengerudunginya sedang nyengir iseng.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Di sini saja mumpung bisa."

"Benar-benar," Sora mendesis. Wajahnya berubah semakin kesal begitu meraba bahan tersebut untuk kemudian mulai melipatnya. "Ini sutra! Jangan main-main dengan barang berharga begini!"

"Astaga. Kain sesedikit itu memang harganya berapa, sih?"

"_Bakaichi_!"

"Oh, jadi Hikari tidak berbohong?" Pemuda berambut berantakan itu mengerjap sebelum tertawa. "Maaf, maaf. Santai saja, Sora. Kalau kau marah-marah terus, kau bakal cepat tua—_ADUH_!"

Meninju ringan lengan sahabatnya, Sora berputar meninggalkan Taichi yang mengusap-usap bekas pukulan si gadis dengan hiperbolis.

.

* * *

.

Takaishi Takeru bertamu ke kediaman Yagami sepulang sekolah, membawakan Hikari beberapa tugas dan catatan pelajaran yang ditinggalkan Hikari selama mangkir dari sekolah. Yagami Yuuko kebetulan sedang pergi keluar, sementara Taichi dan Susumu tidak akan kembali setidaknya sampai langit berubah jingga. Maka, hanya ada mereka berdua, duduk berhadapan di meja makan ditengahi dua cangkir teh hangat.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Oh, ya?"

Tersenyum jahil, Hikari lantas meletakkan sesuatu di atas helai rambut Takeru, dan begitu menyadari apa yang bertengger di sana, Takeru tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa hambar.

"Kau bercanda," adalah reaksinya kemudian. Hikari memberinya sebuah topi khas Mandarin berbentuk seperti mangkuk. Ia sering melihat aksesoris tersebut dikenakan oleh vampir-vampir dalam film kolosal Cina. Seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, Hikari kemudian menempel secarik kertas bertuliskan tinta hitam ke kening Takeru. "Hei, apa—"

"_Ssst_. Kau tidak seharusnya bicara," Hikari terkekeh, merujuk pada ajian yang ia lekatkan. "Habisnya aku tidak tahu harus membawakanmu apa. Kamu, kan, suka topi, jadi…."

"Ya, topi yang _normal_," Takeru menggerutu sambil mencopot topi itu dari kepala, tidak lupa dengan kertas yang berayun ringan di dahinya tiap kali ia menarik napas. "Yang seperti ini, kan tidak bisa dipakai sehari-hari."

"Kalau kamu membawakanku sesuatu yang menyenangkan selain tugas sekolah, mungkin aku akan lebih berbaik hati."

"Jadi apa yang harus hamba bawakan untuk anda, Tuan Putri? Sebuket bunga dan sekotak permata hasil karya pengrajin terpandai di dunia?"

Bertahun-tahun sudah mereka berkawan, dan berbalas kelakar adalah salah satu hal yang membuat mereka nyaman dan tidak mudah bosan dengan satu sama lain. Hikari pun tersenyum. Ia mengambil satu barang lain dari persembunyian, kembali meletakkannya di puncak kepala Takeru. Kali ini hadiahnya serius; sebuah topi warna putih dengan ornamen naga dan tulisan Cina.

"Sudah lebih kekinian?"

Takeru terlihat puas. "Lebih baik. Trims."

"Nanti dulu." Hikari menyerahkan sebuah buku bermotif kotak-kotak surat aneka warna—lagi-lagi pemandangan khas Hongkong yang biasa nampak di film-film. Ukurannya kecil, bisa dimasukkan ke dalam saku. "Supaya kau bisa mencatat ide ceritamu di mana pun."

Takeru, sebagaimana kebiasaannya tiap kali mendapat buku baru, memindai tiap halaman dengan begitu cepat, mulai dari halaman belakang. Garis-garis yang berbaris rapi di sana masih kosong, kecuali halaman muka yang membuatnya menunda untuk menutup buku. Ada tulisan tangan khas anak perempuan dalam tiga baris, meski baris pertama dan terakhir hanya terdiri dari satu-dua kanji. Takeru, lalu Hikari. Namun demikian, baris kedua adalah kanji-kanji yang tidak benar-benar bisa ia baca. Kalau pun ia sanggup, yang didapatkannya adalah sebuah kalimat yang tidak koheren.

"Apa ini? _Iwai_… err—"

"_Zuk maa dou gung sing_."

Terperangah, Takeru memerhatikan Hikari yang nampak puas karena berhasil mengucap sesuatu dalam bahasa Kanton. "Artinya, _semoga sukses_." Dalam segala hal—hobi menulisnya yang belakangan mulai digelutinya dengan serius, juga untuk ujian masuk SMA. Mereka sedang butuh banyak sekali keberuntungan.

"Kalau begitu… hmm, _xie xie_?"

"Itu Mandarin."

"Apa bedanya? Sama-sama bahasa Cina, kan?"

"Apa bedanya Kansai-_ben_ dan Kyoto-_ben_ kalau begitu?"

Di sini, Takeru memutuskan untuk mengganti topik. "Bagaimana Hongkong?"

"Menyenangkan. Sedikit terik, tapi setidaknya aku jadi lebih leluasa untuk berburu foto. Lelaki-lelakinya juga menarik."

Yang barusan membuatnya mendapat sebuah delikan. Hikari agak payah dalam menyembunyikan seringainya selagi mencebik. "Memangnya kamu saja yang punya koleksi penggemar wanita?"

"Apa—"

Ponselnya yang ditaruh di atas meja berbunyi, membuat permukaan meja ikut bergetar. Takeru mengambil gawainya, memeriksa identitas penelepon yant tercantum di layar. Oleh karena pemuda itu mengambil waktu sejenak untuk memerhatikan, Hikari mengambil sebuah asumsi yang lagi-lagi mengembangkan senyum meledek di bibirnya. "Lihat, kan? Pasti salah satu penghuni rumah harem Takaishi-_sama_."

Kali ini, Takeru tidak mau mengalah. "Hanya seseorang yang _paling_ kusayangi."

Hikari memutar bola mata sebab kala Takeru mengangkat telepon, kata yang kemudian mengikuti '_moshi-moshi_' adalah '_aniki'_. Karena obrolan harus dihentikan sementara, Hikari pun memilih untuk menyesap tehnya sambil membolak-balik catatan yang diantarkan pemuda di hadapannya. Untuk ukuran anak laki-laki, Takeru memiliki tulisan tangan yang rapi. Ada anggukan dan persetujuan yang disuarakan, lalu setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa, Takeru melipat ponselnya. "Oniichan memasak terlalu banyak. Sepertinya aku akan makan malam di sana."

"Sabtu besok seperti biasa?"

"Tentu. Minggu lalu kau meninggalkanku. Aku kesepian."

Hikari mendecak. "Terima kasih sudah mampir," sebagai pengingat, Hikari menggeser topi Mandarin yang nampak ditelantarkan agar lebih dekat dengan Takeru. "Aku serius, ngomong-ngomong. Simpan ini."

"Yah. Kurasa aku bisa memberikannya kepada Patamon," ia memasukkan topi tersebut ke dalam tas. "Atau mungkin untuk pesta Halloween Mimi-_san_ tahun depan, aku bisa jadi vampir Cina."

"Kenapa harus menunggu Halloween? Natal terdengar menyenangkan."

Takeru bangkit menyandang tasnya dan tergelak.

"Sinterklas tidak makan _xiaolongbao_, Hikari-_chan_."

.

* * *

.

.

.

**note: **5 April 2019. _Checklist_: Taikari, Takari (2/28). Iya, saya hitung yang konversasinya intens berdua saja. Kalau yang bareng-bareng, skip dulu. Prolog pun saya putuskan tidak masuk hitungan. Entah nanti kalau berubah pikiran karena idenya mentok. Semoga tidak.

Dan bukan berarti ke depannya tidak akan ada interaksi Takeru-Hikari atau Taichi-Hikari. Seenggaknya, saya nggak ada utang untuk memunculkan mereka.

Lalu… Daisuke? Hmm. Saya belum memutuskan apakah anak 02 akan muncul karena saya mau fokus ke original Digidestined. Untuk sementara, silakan berpuas dulu dengan eksistensi mereka dalam nama. (Dan jangan tanya apakah bakal ada Meiko. Saya nggak suka dia, _thankyouverymuch_.)

**glosarium:**

(1) Yamato memang memanggil ayahnya dengan _Oyaji_ (semacam "pak tua") alih-alih Otousan;

(2) _Juku_ atau _Yobikou_ adalah bimbingan belajar;

(3) _Kateika_ adalah kelas _home economics_;

(4) Tidak semua hanzi Cina memilki padanan dalam kanji Jepang, yang membuat Takeru membaca 祝 dengan Iwai, tetapi tidak bisa mengucap 馬 karena tidak ada padanan Jepangnya;

(5) Hongkong menggunakan bahasa Kanton—seperti 祝馬到功成 untuk _good luck_—alih-alih Mandarin. Perumpamaannya, Mandarin adalah bahasa Indonesia dan Kanton adalah bahasa daerah. 谢谢 (_xie xie_) merupakan ucapan terima kasih dalam bahasa Mandarin;

(6) Saya sadar Takeru waktu kecil selalu manggil Yamato dengan Oniichan, tapi di episode terakhir Tri, dia sempat menggunakan aniki. Mungkin Yamato sesekali merasa malu juga, ya, masih dipanggil pakai _-chan_ sama otouto-nya.


	3. 02

.

.

.

**三冬**

**s**anto**u**

[02]

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, dia tidak memasak kebanyakan. Dia _belanja_ kebanyakan.

Sebenarnya pula, ketika ia menelepon Takeru, ia sedang berada di bimbingan belajar alih-alih supermarket. Ia belum membeli apapun dan ia ingat Hiroaki sudah bilang kalau dia tidak akan di rumah untuk makan malam, sehingga daftar belanjanya masih bisa diatur untuk jatah satu orang saja. Hanya saja, ia juga ingat hal lain yang dibicarakan dengan sang ayah semalam—ingat dengan _terlalu jelas_, malah. Meski Yamato nampak tidak peduli, ada perasaan janggal yang butuh dilampiaskan kepada orang lain. Dengan siapa lagi ia bisa berbagi hal semacam ini selain dengan Takeru? Terlepas fakta bahwa mereka menyandang nama marga yang berbeda, Ishida Hiroaki tetaplah ayah dari adiknya tersebut, dan Takeru berhak mengetahui berita mengejutkan ini.

"Kalau aniki memang belanja terlalu banyak," Takeru memerhatikan kakaknya sembari duduk di ruang makan, "kenapa sisanya tidak disimpan untuk besok saja?"

"Bahan-bahan ini sudah tidak akan segar besok."

Jawabannya terdengar seperti manusia primitif yang tidak mengenal teknologi bernama kulkas. _Bagus_. Dalam tahap ini, Takeru pasti sudah menyadari kalau makan malam hanya sebuah kedok.

Adik laki-lakinya hanya tertawa. "Kau terdengar seperti koki betulan."

Dulu, ketika mereka berdelapan menjelajahi Dunia Digital, dia akan selalu mendapat peran sebagai juru masak. Takeru dan Hikari terlalu bocah untuk berurusan dengan api (yang mana ini lucu, sebab memasak jauh lebih mudah dibanding bertahan hidup dari serangan Digimon berbahaya). Taichi, lahir dari seorang ibu yang membuat jus dendeng dan kukis cendawan sebagai camilan, tidak bisa diharapkan sehingga kebagian urusan teknis seperti mengumpulkan batang kayu untuk kemudian dinyalakan oleh Agumon. Namun toh, punya orang tua yang pandai memasak juga bukan jaminan. _Benar_, dia bicara tentang Koushiro. Bocah itu nampaknya lebih sering berkutat di depan komputer daripada membantu Izumi-basan di dapur. Jyou lebih gemar membaca buku pelajaran daripada buku resep—walau tetap tidak mendongkraknya menjadi jenius, _maaf_. Mimi pernah bercerita ibunya membuat nasi goreng dengan stroberi dan krim, dan meski gadis itu berdalih masakan ibunya enak, Yamato akan menganggap Tachikawa-_basan_ setara dengan Yagami-_basan_. Sora mungkin adalah pilihan terbaik sebagai asisten.

Barangkali tinggal bersama pria yang semi-menikah dengan pekerjaan membuat Yamato menjadi lebih bermanfaat karena dituntut untuk dapat bertahan hidup dengan mandiri.

Meski dia bisa memasak, Yamato yang naturnya praktis tidak pernah membuat sesuatu yang mewah. Malam ini pun, dia hanya menyajikan kari sederhana, dengan nasi yang baru tanak dan wortel yang dipotong besar-besar. Takeru mengucap terima kasih, lalu menyantap makan malamnya dengan lahap. Terlalu lahap malah, hingga Yamato curiga gelagatnya tersebut cuma dibuat-buat.

Yamato juga menunggu sampai Takeru duluan yang memulai pembicaraan dan mengeksposnya dengan pertanyaan seperti, _'oke, jadi kenapa kau memanggilku kemari?'_. Dia tahu Takeru _tahu_. Pemuda itu tumbuh dari anak laki-laki yang cengeng menjadi orang yang sanggup membaca isi kepalamu dalam sekali penilaian. Namun separuh jalan sudah mereka habiskan dalam keheningan, dan Yamato mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Takeru tidak akan berbicara jika Yamato tidak menyinggung duluan. Mungkin karena dia terlalu respek kepada sang kakak. _Dasar naif_.

Jadi, Yamato memutuskan untuk mengalah. "Oyaji menemui seorang wanita."

Takeru tidak lantas berhenti menyendok, seolah tidak kaget.

"Oh, ya?"

"Semalam dia pulang dan mantelnya wangi."

"Kau yakin itu bukan karena deterjen atau sabun mandinya?"

Dia tahu Takeru berkelakar, dan Yamato mendecak karenanya. Namun, toh, ia tetap menjawab. "Satu, _aku_ yang bertanggung jawab atas detergen rumah ini. Dua, pria itu mandi kalau dia ingat saja." Tipikal orang media yang kerja dengan waktu serabutan. "Dan percayalah aku tahu bau parfum wanita seperti apa." Sora selalu mengenakan parfum apabila mereka pergi berkencan.

"Yah," Takeru bergumam. "Bagus, kan? Kurasa sudah saatnya dia berkencan lagi. Sudah lama sekali sejak dia dan Okaasan bercerai, bagaimanapun juga."

Justru Yamato yang kini terkejut.

"Kukira kau selalu berharap mereka rujuk."

"Ya. Tapi aku lebih berharap mereka _berbahagia_. Jika ini memang membuat Otousan bahagia, kenapa tidak?"

"Akankah Kaasan merasa bahagia jika mengetahui ini?"

Takeru mengangkat kedua bahu. "Dia juga sedang menjalani hidupnya sendiri dan kurasa dia juga bahagia. Kau tahu, dengan kariernya yang semakin menanjak. Justru mungkin harusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Apakah kau bahagia dengan kondisi ini? Apakah kau mau menerima seseorang masuk dalam kehidupannya—kehidupan _kalian_? Akankah kau cemburu? Bagaimana pun juga, aniki yang tinggal dengan Otousan selama ini."

Takeru benar. Jika ada yang paling bisa terpengaruh akan hal ini selain Hiroaki sendiri, itu adalah diri_nya_. Absennya sosok Hiroaki di rumah barangkali bukan sebuah perubahan, mengingat pria itu memang jarang hadir. Namun jika semua ini berlanjut, akan ada beberapa perubahan yang mungkin remeh, tetapi sebenarnya akan berdampak cukup besar. Di makan malam berikutnya, bisa jadi ia harus menyiapkan tiga piring alih-alih dua. Di kemudian hari, wanita itu bisa saja pindah kemari, lalu mereka akan _menikah_. Kata itu terdengar luar biasa mengguncang. Bagaimana jika Hiroaki sungguhan membawa teman kencannya ke jenjang yang lebih serius?

Napasnya terhela berat. "Aku belum berpikir sampai ke sana," ia kembali menyuap nasi karinya yang mendingin. "Lagipula aku belum bertemu dengan wanita ini. Aku tidak bisa menilai sampai tahu seperti apa orangnya."

"Kau bisa pergi kencan ganda. Otousan dan teman wanitanya, kau dengan Sora-_san_—"

"Sora dan aku putus kemarin."

"Oh," Takeru berucap pendek, dan Yamato tahu apa yang ada di pikiran adiknya.

"Tidak. _Sungguhan_ putus. Tidak akan kembali lagi seperti yang sudah-sudah."

"…oke."

Takeru memang pandai dalam menilai orang, tetapi dia juga cukup dewasa untuk tidak mengucapkannya di hadapan orang tersebut—salah satu hal yang membuat Yamato selalu merasa adiknya itu adalah teman bicara yang menyenangkan. Meski demikian, tadi Takeru berujar soal _cemburu_, dan Yamato merasa Takeru tengah memberi sinyal yang berkata kalau Yamato adalah orang yang cemburuan. Itu membuatnya berpikir. Selama ini dia tidak pernah merasa demikian.

Namun, jika ia mengingat-ingat lagi, bukankah salah satu alasannya memutuskan hubungannya kemarin adalah karena _cemburu_?

.

* * *

.

Ada suara sumpit yang beradu dengan mangkuk. Ada obrolan-obrolan kasual yang ditukar dengan nada yang kelewat formal. Ada senyum-senyum kecil yang agak dipaksakan karena lelah, bukan karena tidak ikhlas—mereka sudah melewati fase itu sejak lama. Ada satu kursi yang lebih sering kosong karena ditinggal tuannya ke Kyoto.

Ada terima kasih singkat yang diucapkan setelahnya. "_Gochisousama deshita_."

Usai membantu ibunya mengembalikan piring kotor ke cucian, Sora kembali ke kamar berbekal sebuah izin ("Kamu pasti lelah. Biar aku saja yang berbenah," begitu sang ibu berujar). Ia menggunakan sekelumit waktu untuk membasuh diri, mengganti seragam dengan piama, lalu mengeringkan rambut di depan kaca. Dia tengah mempertimbangkan pilihannya untuk langsung tidur atau kembali mengulang pelajaran, tetapi yang terjadi kemudian adalah ia terkurung menatap refleksinya sendiri di permukaan cermin.

Dia tampak lelah, tetapi siswa kelas 3 SMA mana yang tidak? Mereka sedang menjalani masa yang sibuk. Datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali, belajar di kelas sebelum pergi ke bimbingan belajar sampai matahari terbenam. Tidak ada lagi waktu untuk menggeluti kegiatan klub, bahkan menemui teman-teman saja menjadi sedikit sulit karena masing-masing tengah fokus mempersiapkan masa depan yang menanti di depan mata.

Hanya saja, yang membuatnya khawatir adalah matanya yang tidak bengkak meski terlihat agak redup.

Fakta bahwa ia tidak menangis tatkala Yamato mengakhiri hubungan mereka kini membuatnya sedikit resah. Hal itu membuatnya nampak seperti tidak punya hati; seolah ia tidak kaget dengan keputusan ini. Sepintas, ia memang seharusnya tak terkejut. Hubungan mereka, bagaimana pun, bukan kisah putri dan pangeran yang luar biasa romantis dengan jalan yang begitu mulus. Sejak berpacaran empat tahun lalu, berkali-kali mereka menemui fase putus-sambung di mana beberapa di antaranya diwarnai dengan tangisan Sora—membentuk asumsi mungkin ia tidak menangis tempo hari karena air matanya sudah terkuras habis di masa lalu.

Namun, yang kali ini berbeda. Mereka _selesai_ dan tidak akan memulai lagi. Walau tidak ada kesepakatan yang diucapkan dengan jelas, cara Yamato menyampaikan intensinya kemarin sudah cukup membuatnya paham kalau ini bukan putus sementara waktu karena mereka akan menghadapi ujian masuk perguruan tinggi sebagaimana tren yang tengah melanda anak-anak angkatannya.

Dan Sora _tahu_ alasannya, tetapi yang lebih merisaukan adalah bagaimana separuh bagian dalam dirinya yang merasa lega seolah ia memang menginginkan hal ini terjadi.

(_Kami_, mengapa ia bisa begitu jahat pada orang sebaik Yamato?)

Sora mengembuskan napas. Ia berpaling pada tas sekolahnya yang sudah dikosongkan. Isinya diletakkan di samping; tumpukan buku, alat tulis, lalu lipatan kain berwarna merah. Teringatlah ia akan suvenir pemberian Koushiro dan Hikari. Sungguh ia masih tidak habis pikir mengapa dua orang itu mau repot-repot membelikannya kain berkualitas tinggi, tetapi mengingat Koushiro yang sudah berpenghasilan dan Hikari yang memang terlalu baik bagi semua orang, kadar keheranannya sedikit menurun.

_Ini bisa jadi distraksi_, pikirnya. Oleh karenanya, Sora mendaratkan pilihan di opsi ketiga: merancang artikel pakaian baru dengan memanfaatkan kain tersebut. Beranjak dari depan nakas, ia menyalakan lampu meja belajarnya dan mengambil secarik kertas beserta alat tulis. Masih ada waktu untuk satu sketsa sebelum tengah malam menjemput.

.

* * *

.

Taichi mengirim pesan kepada Jyou di hari Jumat, meminta izin untuk mampir ke tempatnya pada akhir pekan sambil menceritakan intensinya. Dua hari belakangan, ia banyak memikirkan tentang obrolan orang tuanya yang ia curi dengar, juga diskusi singkatnya dengan Hikari. Pemuda itu mengambil keputusan di waktu yang sempit, tetapi determinasinya cukup tinggi untuk membuatnya yakin akan keputusan tersebut.

Usai gagal di seleksi perguruan tinggi tahun lalu, Jyou memutuskan untuk menyewa indekos di tengah kota, mendaftar di _yobikou_ terbaik bagi para _ronin_ dengan harapan bisa tembus fakultas kedokteran Universitas Tokyo di ujian yang akan datang. Butuh waktu sekitar empat puluh menit dari Odaiba untuk mencapai Suidobashi, dengan dua kali transit demi berganti kereta di Shimbashi dan Kanda (dia bisa turun di stasiun Tokyo, tetapi Taichi menghindari ramai sesaknya perhentian sentral tersebut). Taichi tahu ia sampai ketika melihat pucuk Tokyo Dome dan bianglala Korakuen yang sedikit banyak mengingatkannya akan pemandangan dari apartemennya sendiri—dengan catatan Daikanransha lebih besar, tentu. Maka, ia segera turun dan melangkah menuju bimbingan belajar tempat Jyou kini menghabiskan mayoritas waktunya. Di hari Sabtu, pemuda itu selesai pada pukul dua, dan waktu kini menunjukkan kurang sepuluh menit.

Barulah pada pukul dua lebih lima menit, Jyou Kido keluar dan menemukan Taichi yang bersandar di dekat pintu utama. Alih-alih mengapresiasi ketepatan waktu kawannya, ia memberikan tatapan kaget. Ini _Yagami Taichi_. Bahkan di usianya yang sudah nyaris tujuh belas tahun, pemuda itu masih sering mengandalkan ibunya dan Hikari agar bisa turun dari tempat tidur. Tahu kalau Jyou secara tidak langsung meledeknya, Taichi hanya memutar mata, dan mereka pun mulai berjalan menyusuri trotoar.

Pertanyaan pertama Jyou adalah, "Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?"

"Maksudku, apa kau sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang?" Jyou nampak berhati-hati. "Untukku, bekerja paruh waktu bukan masalah karena tuntutanku hanya pergi ke bimbingan belajar. Kau pergi ke _bimbingan belajar_ dan harus tetap _sekolah_, Taichi."

"Tuntutanmu _kedokteran Todai_, Jyou. Kurasa posisi kita sama-sama berat."

Tak sanggup membantah, Jyou membuang muka sejenak.

"Jangan khawatir," tahu kawannya merasa terbebani, Taichi menepuk bahu pemuda itu dua kali. "Yang kali ini, kau bakal lolos, Jyou. Mereka merugi kalau sampai tidak menerima dokter paling hebat di Dunia Digital."

Menolak untuk menanggapi, Jyou memutuskan untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Apakah keluargamu tahu soal ini?"

"Orang tua? Tidak. Hikari saja yang kuberitahu." Dan menilai dari bagaimana Hikari bereaksi, Taichi pun yakin bahwasannya Yuuko dan Susumu tidak perlu ikut mengetahui. Memang Hikari akhirnya berkata bahwa ia tidak keberatan, tetapi nada bicaranya terdengar berbanding terbalik. "Yang lain juga tidak kuberitahu. Mungkin nanti. Bosmu sendiri bagaimana?"

"Ah. Dia tidak masalah. Tapi begitu kutunjukan fotomu, dia agak bingung karena tidak pernah menemui orang dengan rambut sebesar kau."

"_Oi, oi_. Maksudmu apa?"

Tidak jauh dari stasiun adalah sebuah _izakaya_ bernama Taidanatsuki dengan lentera merah yang masih padam. Jyou menyibak tirai putih di atas kepalanya lalu menggeser pintu. Ada tiga orang yang sedang berbenah; satu sedang mengelap meja-meja yang tersedia, satu sedang berdiri di belakang meja bar yang menghadap dapur terbuka, sementara yang terakhir baru saja masuk ke dapur sambil membawa setumpuk peti berisi sayuran. Di antara mereka, pria paruh baya di belakang meja bar menjadi orang pertama yang menyadari kedatangan Jyou dan Taichi. Ia berhenti menulis dan lantas menyahut, "Ah, Kido. Sudah selesai kelas?"

"_Konnichiwa_, Okada-_san_," Jyou mengangkat satu tangannya menyapa, tetapi kemudian langsung menunjuk Taichi dengan tangan yang sama. "Ini kawanku, Yagami Taichi."

Bukan Taichi namanya apabila dia terlihat ragu, jadi dengan mantap ia membungkuk sopan tanpa lupa mengulas senyum lebar. "_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

"_Areee_, kau benar-benar tidak berbohong soal rambut itu." Bukan kali pertama orang berkomentar soal ciri fisiknya yang satu itu, jadi Taichi sudah terbiasa meladeni dengan tawa. "Duduklah, duduklah. Ah, ya. Itu Itou Takane-_kun_," Okada-san menunjuk anak muda yang tengah mengelap meja, memaksa lelaki itu untuk berhenti sejenak dan membungkuk. "Dan ini koki andalanku, Nishigami Juzoh." Yang bersangkutan punya tubuh cukup kekar, sehingga ketika ia nyengir sambil mengangkat pisaunya, Taichi nyaris terperanjat ngeri.

Bersama dengan Jyou, ia duduk di kursi bar. Okada-_san_ bergabung dengan mereka kemudian, lalu mulai meluncurkan beberapa pertanyaan. "Jadi kau betulan mau bekerja di sini, Yagami-_kun_?"

"_Hai_, jika anda tidak keberatan. Aku butuh tambahan biaya untuk mempersiapkan kuliah."

"Hm? Kau juga mau masuk kuliah?"

"Begitulah. Apabila boleh, aku ingin mengambil giliran di hari Selasa dan Kamis, karena di hari lain aku harus pergi ke bimbingan belajar. Tapi aku bisa tinggal seharian di akhir pekan."

Okada-_san_ melipat tangan. Wajahnya tertekuk serius, dan perkataan Taichi berikutnya sama sekali tidak membantu.

"…d, dan kalau boleh, aku hanya bekerja untuk bulan ini saja, sebab mulai Desember aku ada program intensif…." _Nah_, sekarang dia terdengar gugup begitu menyaksikan ekspresi Okada-_san_ yang tak kunjung mencair—mengeras, malah.

Pria itu tampak berpikir keras, lalu ia mendesah berat. Sesaat matanya mendelik dengan tajam kepada Taichi—rasanya lebih tajam dibanding pisau milik Juzoh-_san_—sebelum dengan cepat bergulir kepada Jyou. "_Kido_. Kukira kau mau membawakan calon pegawai yang lebih _berkomitmen_. Kenapa belum apa-apa dia sudah punya banyak prasyarat?"

Jyou terkekeh hambar sementara Taichi gelagapan. "A, aku mungkin tidak akan lama di sini, te, tetapi aku berjanji tidak akan merepotkan dan bekerja dengan sungguh-sungguh, d, dan—"

Giliran Okada-_san_ yang memotongnya dengan tawa terbahak-bahak. "Hei, hei. Santai saja, Yagami-_kun_. Aku hanya bercanda," ujarnya sambil menepuk bahu Taichi kuat-kuat, membuat pemuda itu sedikit terdorong. "Kalau kau datang sekian tahun lalu, mungkin aku bakal menolakmu, tetapi aku paham susahnya cari pekerjaan di zaman ini."

Senyum pria itu jauh lebih hangat sekarang. "Dulu aku sama sekali tidak mau buka lowongan, merasa tempat ini cukup dikelola olehku dan Juzoh. Tapi kemudian putriku, Shizune, lulus dari sekolah arsitektur dan kepayahan mencari tempat magang. Padahal, kalau dia tidak magang, dia tidak akan bisa mendapat lisensi untuk bekerja. Sudah begitu, jadwalnya padat sekali karena harus sambil mengurus mendiang ibunya yang sedang sakit keras. Beruntung waktu itu ada pelanggan yang memiliki firma besar dan bersedia menampungnya. Lalu aku berpikir betapa angkuhnya aku karena tidak mau membuka kesempatan ketika banyak anak seperti putriku yang membutuhkan tempat berkembang."

Taichi mengangguk paham. "Di mana putrimu sekarang?"

"Di Osaka, membangun gedung-gedung tinggi dengan perusahaan asing. Beruntung dia masih mau menangani renovasi tempat sekecil ini beberapa tahun lalu. Padahal, kan, ini bukan proyek semegah pekerjaannya sekarang," Okada-_san_ berdeham. "Tapi dia sudah menikah, nak. Jangan terlalu berharap."

"B, bukan begitu maksudku!"

Tahu kalau ini hanya candaan, kesemua pria di sana tertawa. Belum apa-apa, Taichi sudah merasa nyaman dengan atmosfer ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Lagipula, cuaca mulai dingin. Pengunjung lebih ramai karena cari tempat untuk menghangatkan diri. Sedikit bantuan tenaga tidak akan menyakiti." Okada-san mengulurkan tangan. "Selamat bergabung, Yagami-_kun_. Kuharap seribu yen per jam cukup untuk tabunganmu. Kapan kau mau mulai?"

Dengan senang hati, Taichi menjabatnya dengan kokoh.

"Sekarang pun tidak masalah."

.

* * *

.

.

.

**note:** 13 April 2019. _Checklist_: Yamakeru, Jyouchi (4/28). Bagian ini nembok banget, sori. Mungkin sedikit tergesa di bagian akhir, tapi saya berusaha mengerem diri begitu sadar udah bablas 2500an kata penuh deskripsi. Lain kali, saya bakal coba memperbanyak dialog—sadar kalau itu kelemahan saya, _yeap_.

Menggunakan Suidobashi sebagai latar karena saya rindu tempat di mana saya tinggal sejenak tiga tahun lalu untuk _summer school_. Di luar stasiun memang banyak _izakaya_ yang ramai sampai malam, tapi saya nggak pernah pede buat makan di sana karena takut biayanya bikin sakit hati untuk saya yang lagi dalam mode anak kos.

Mungkin lain kali saya harus bikin penggambaran Taidanatsuki (怠惰な月). Sebenarnya itu cuma modal terjemahan Google Translate dari Lazy Moon, yang mana itu juga nama tokonya keluarga Eguchi di Kocchimuite Miiko (© Ono Eriko). Sungguh saya nggak kreatif. Apabila kepikiran nama lain atau ada salah terjemahan, _feel free to share_!

**glosarium:**

(1) Korakuen sebenarnya adalah nama taman yang terletak di samping stadion Tokyo Dome yang termahsyur, tetapi nama itu juga sering digunakan untuk merujuk pada salah satu amusement park tertua di ibukota yang kini dikenal sebagai Tokyo Dome City. Lokasi taman bermain ini sekarang ada di tengah-tengah LaQua Mall, lengkap dengan komidi putar, roller coaster, dan bianglala. (Jangan tanya gimana rasanya, lagi-lagi saya terlalu pelit jadi cuma sanggup lihatin atraksinya dari jendela penginapan. Ke malnya pun gara-gara KFC paling dekat ya di sana.);

(2) Daikanransha (Palette Town) adalah bianglala yang menjadi ikon Odaiba dan sempat jadi bianglala tertinggi di dunia sebelum dikalahkan London Eye.


End file.
